


[Podfic] and into what it will be changed

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Art, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Multi, Naval Policy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Political Philosophy, Pre-Series, Threesomes, but mostly threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofand into what it will be changed, written by sea_changed.Author's Summary:His own heart, so often obscure to him, has become clear.





	[Podfic] and into what it will be changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and into what it will be changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209284) by [sea_changed (foxlives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlives/pseuds/sea_changed). 



  


**Length:** 1:34:19

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+and+into+what+it+will+be+changed.mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[ MP3 (43.1 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/eno8lfz2azolold/%5BBlack_Sails%5D_and_into_what_it_will_be_changed.mp3/file)  
[M4B (37.9 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0fmcc6hf6c11hoj/%5BBlack_Sails%5D_and_into_what_it_will_be_changed.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (43.1 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+and+into+what+it+will+be+changed.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (37.9 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+and+into+what+it+will+be+changed.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/169304308921/podfic-and-into-what-it-will-be-changed).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE 2017, were_duck! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed recording for these sweet summer children.


End file.
